Chemical Engineering
Safety First * Chemical Process Safety: Fundamentals with Applications by Crowl and Louvar * System Safety Engineering And Risk Assessment: A Practical Approach by Bahr * System Reliability Theory: Models, Statistical Methods, and Applications by Rausand and Høyland * Technology, Law, and the Working Environment by Ashford and Caldart Fundamentals Prerequisites For almost all these books, a working knowledge of Introductory Physics, General Chemistry, Multivariable Calculus, Ordinary Differential Equations and Partial Differential Equations is assumed. A general engineering foundation in Statics, Mechanics of Materials, Material Science is important to reactor and unit operation design. Furthermore, chemical engineers are expected to pick up Organic Chemistry and Quantum Chemistry (the Thermal Chemistry section in Physical Chemistry is superseded by Chemical Thermodynamics below) as they progress but it is not immediately necessary and could be done at anytime. Knowledge of Linear Algebra, programming (Matlab tends to be the most popular but C++ isn't unheard of either), and Numerical Methods (especially involving DEs) is essential for professional chemical engineering. Bible * Perry's Chemical Engineers' Handbook by Green and Perry Material and Energy Balances * Elementary Principles of Chemical Processes by Felder and Rousseau * Basic Principles and Calculations in Chemical Engineering by Himmelblau and Riggs Chemical Thermodynamics * Introduction to Chemical Engineering Thermodynamics by Smith, Ness, and Abbott * Molecular Engineering Thermodynamics by Pablo and Schieber * Engineering and Chemical Thermodynamics by Koretsky * Molecular Thermodynamics of Fluid-Phase Equilibria by Prausnitz, Lichtenthaler, and de Azevedo Transport Phenomena * Transport Phenomena by Bird, Stewart, and Lightfoot * An Introduction to Mass and Heat Transfer: Principles of Analysis and Design by Middleman * Analysis of Transport Phenomena by Deen * Advanced Transport Phenomena by Slattery See the Mechanical Engineering's Heat Transfer and Fluid Mechanics recommendations as well Separation Processes * Transport Processes and Separation Process Principles (Includes Unit Operations) by Geankoplis * Separation Process Principles: Chemical and Biochemical Operations by Seader, Henley, and Roper * Separation Process Engineering: Includes Mass Transfer Analysis by Wankat (Additional reference for unit-operations) Process Control * Process Dynamics and Control By Seborg, Edgar, Mellichamp, and Doyle * Process Control: Designing Processes and Control Systems for Dynamic Performance by Marlin Reactor Design * Elements of Chemical Reaction Engineering by Fogler * Biochemical Engineering: A Textbook for Engineers, Chemists and Biologists by Yoshida and Katoh (important supplement to Fogler for covering Bioreactors) * Chemical Reaction Engineering by Levenspiel * Chemical Reactor Analysis and Design by Froment, Bischoff and De Wilde Chemical Engineering Design and Process Synthesis * Chemical Engineering Design: Principles, Practice and Economics of Plant and Process Design by Towler and Sinnott * Product and Process Design Principles: Synthesis, Analysis and Evaluation by Seider, Seader, Lewin, and Widagdo * Plant Design and Economics for Chemical Engineers by Peters, Timmerhaus, and West * Systematic Methods of Chemical Process Design by Biegler, Grossmann, and Westerberg Special Topics Phase Equilibria Prerequisites A foundation in Chemical Thermodynamics, Statistical and Quantum Mechanics is required for these topics, other than the textbooks recommended here see the Physics and Physical Chemistry sections for more details. * Principles of Quantum Mechanics by Shankar * Statistical Mechanics by Pathria and Beale Chemical Solutions Thermodynamics * Thermodynamic Models for Industrial Applications: From Classical and Advanced Mixing Rules to Association Theories (2010) by Kontogeorgis and Folas * The Properties of Gases and Liquids (2001) by Polling, Prausnitz, O'Connell * Phase Equilibria in Chemical Engineering (1985) by Walas Molecular Simulation * Understanding Molecular Simulation by Frenkel and Smit * Molecular Modelling Principles and Applications by Leach * Molecular Driving Forces; Statistical Thermodynamics In Chemistry And Biology by Garland and Bromberg Optimization * Optimization of Chemical Processes by Himmelblau and Edgar Material Science and Engineering Prerequisites A foundation in Chemical Thermodynamics, Transport Phenomena and introductory level Material Science (the polymer and composites sections in Callister is especially important) is required. Polymer Material Science and Engineering * Introduction to Polymers by Young and Lovell * Principles of Polymer Processing by Tadmor and Gogos * Polymer Processing Fundamentals by Osswald * A Concise Introduction to Additives for Thermoplastic Polymers (2010) by Fink Process Control Engineering See the EEE recommendations for Control Theory